


Glow

by AbsinthexMind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Dragons, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Jealousy, Kissing, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Self-Doubt, basically all fluff, jealous Daenerys, kind of, mama daenerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Why she had taken a liking to you among all the others she had freed, you would never know. You had been a personal whore for one of the masters and had gotten pregnant. There were many others like you. Your story was nothing special, but Dany had found you worthy enough to be her close companion. There were even times when you thought that maybe you could be more than her companion.





	Glow

Blinking your eyes awake, your vision clears to reveal the window outlooking the city of Meereen. You nuzzle your face into your pillow as a hand lays protectively over your swollen abdomen. Smiling to yourself you do your best to shift onto your back and lay on your other side so you could face Daenerys Targaryen, your queen and the Mother of Dragons. She still had her eyes closed, a content smile on her full pink lips. You didn’t think it was possible for someone to be so beautiful. The Targaryens of old Valyria all had the characteristics that made Daenerys beautiful though, as she had told you. You couldn’t imagine an entire family filled with gorgeous people like her. Yet her beauty could not compare to her incredibly soft and kind heart. Like so many others she had saved you from Slaver’s Bay. Why she had taken a liking to you among all the others she had freed, you would never know. You had been a personal whore for one of the masters and had gotten pregnant. There were many others like you. Your story was nothing special, but Dany had found you worthy enough to be her close companion. There were even times when you thought that maybe you could be more than her companion. The roundness of your belly reminded you of how impure you were. 

Daenerys scoots closer to you so that her flat stomach is pressed against your rounded one. “Good morning.” 

You smile. You should’ve known she would be awake. “Good morning.” You feel her hand caress your stomach again. She was always touching it, perhaps remembering of the time she had been pregnant. She had told you everything of her past and of the witch who had killed her husband and unborn son. The very same who had cursed her womb so that she would never be able to bare children. Joke was on Mirri Maz Duur. Daenerys not only had one child, but three. They were stronger than any human child and much more special. Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion continued to grow larger, especially Drogon. Daenerys had already run into trouble though, they proved to be incredibly willful and had killed many livestock which their mother had to reimburse. 

“Shall I call for someone to get you breakfast?” You murmur, still a little drowsy. Being pregnant had you constantly tired no matter how much you slept. 

Daenerys shakes her head and lifts up one of her hands. As always, she gently touches your face and brings her lips upon your’s sweetly. Your heart races and the child inside of you begins to kick. Dany’s eyes light up at the feeling. She pulls away with a grin. “It always kicks when I kiss you.” 

You blush and internally scold your unborn child for revealing your feelings for your queen. Instead you tried to play it off with a nervous giggle. “My child already loves it’s queen.” 

Laughing, she slips out of bed and you quickly avert your eyes. Your beautiful queen always preferred to sleep in the nude. She grabs a robe and helps you out of bed. You wouldn’t mind sleeping nude beside her but you feared that your figure was not as beautiful as Daenerys’. 

Missandei and other serving girls came in to help their silver haired queen get ready for the day. By command of the queen, they helped you too. Truthfully it was difficult for you to get ready by yourself. You grew weary just walking a few steps.

Queen Daenerys grabs hold of your hand and escorts you over to a small table that Daenerys had set up in her room. It was specifically for you considering that you had a hard time making it down the stairs to the dining hall. Since you were nearing the end of your pregnancy, Daenerys had been joining you at your small table for every meal. Several plates of fruit, meat, bread, and cheeses were brought in as well as a small bowl of olives. Not only were you always tired but you were always hungry too. You knew it was polite to chow down in front of your regal queen, but you couldn’t help but tear into a chunk of bread and start stuffing cheese into your mouth. 

Missandei joined you as well, eating more politely than you could ever manage. She went over with Daenerys the schedule for the day. They spoke of those who had requested audience with her grace and how many there were planned for the day. You wished you could attend them with her, but until you popped out your child, you would be sequestered to the queen’s quarters. 

As you finished up, Daenerys’ guards showed up to escort her to the audience chambers. 

Patting her mouth clean, Dany leans over to kiss you. You blush once again but return the gesture, noticing how Daario and Jorah had looks of jealousy (although Daario did look more aroused than jealous). 

Finding yourself alone you sigh and waddle out to the balcony patio. The sun beat down on the yellow city and made you sweat a little bit. Over the tops of buildings you look out to the sea. Even though you didn’t accompany Dany in her queenly duties, you knew that there was chaos in Meereen. People who were against her and wanted her dead. Of course, that might always be the case. The city was dying slowly with no trade going in or out of the ports and with most of their harvest having been burned by the masters. 

Overhead you hear a familiar shriek. The first time you saw them you were understandably awestruck. . . that was until they had got too close to you then did you begin to fear them. But over time you grew accustomed to Dany’s dragon children. And much to even Daenerys’ surprise, the dragons seemed to dote on you. If that was even possible for a enormous fire breathing creature. While Drogon chose to travel further and further away from his mother, Viserion and Rhaegal still preferred to stay close. At the sight of you on the patio, both dragons swoop low until you can feel the breeze that they beat up with their wings. They land in front of you and Rhaegal instantly hobbles over to you. It was still alarming when they charged at you. Viserion follows his sibling over to you as Rhaegal lowers his head for you to pet him. They were hot to the touch but considering you were already warm from the temperature outside it didn’t phase you. His scales are coarse and rough as you run your palm up his head before giving his dark, green, scales a scratch. Wanting attention too, Viserion pushes Rhaegal out of the way causing the other to hiss and start a small fight as they snapped at each other and flew into the sky once again. You chuckle and watch them for a bit until the sun started to bother your eyes. Hesitantly you rub your hands over your stomach. You really didn’t know how to feel about being a mom. Considering your child wasn’t conceived out of love rather than lust and obligation. The master who had enslaved and impregnated you was now dead thanks to Daenerys. You couldn’t help but have mixed feelings about your child. 

You sigh. Could you love this child?  
  
  
  
  
  


“Queen Daenerys wanted me to let you know that she will unfortunately be late for dinner this evening and to eat without her.” Daario informed you later that day. 

You frown, hoping that Daenerys wasn’t overworking herself. “Please make sure she has a snack at least.” 

He smirks. “Of course.” Your dinner is brought in but he doesn’t leave. 

Before eating, you set your fork down. Unnerved by the way he was looking at you. “Is there something else I can do for you Daario?” 

“I couldn’t help but notice how you and Daenerys interact with each other. She seems to love you very much.” 

“As I do her.” 

Daario shakes his head. “The two of you are in love, that much is obvious. I’m just wondering what will happen once she has to take a husband.” 

You knew where this was going. “If you haven’t noticed there’s already something preventing anything between Queen Daenerys and I.” You gesture to your stomach. “I doubt she really wants someone as tainted as me.” 

Daario loses his playful smirk and sits down across from you. “She’s never seen you as tainted, I hope you know that. And you’re not. You had no choice in the matter of things before Daenerys took this city.” 

“I do believe you’re being sincere.” You smirk and take a bite out of your dinner. “It’s quite shocking, but nice.” 

His smile returns and Daario raises a glass to you. “Then let me continue to be sincere by saying you do look awfully radiant with your round belly. Glowing even.” 

You laugh and he keeps you company until Daenerys wanders up with a shocked expression at the two of you talking and laughing. She raises her eyebrows up in confusion. 

“What are you still doing here Daario?” 

Leisurely he stands up. “Forgive me your grace, I was just keeping (y/n) company considering that you would be late to supper. I will be going now.” He bows and winks at you before leaving. 

Daenerys’ violet eyes turn to you. “Did he say anything inappropriate to you?” 

You shake your head. “No. He was an utter gentleman.” 

That made her even more suspicious. “Gentleman? Daario?” Daenerys takes up Daario’s old seat. “Next time I’ll be sure to send Jorah. . . That Daario cannot be trusted.” Was that a hint of jealousy you detected? 

Changing the subject you told her how you had seen Viserion and Rhaegal earlier. She timidly asked if you had spotted Drogon, to which you tell her you didn’t. Of course she wilted a little bit. It had been a few days since she had last seen her biggest dragon. 

“He’ll turn up soon. I’m sure he’s just busy exploring the neighboring lands and finding more food so that he doesn’t have to keep eating cattle that belongs to your people.” 

“That’s one way of seeing it I suppose.” She murmurs against her cup as she takes a long sip. 

“Have faith in your children as they have faith in you.” You offer her a small smile. 

Her face that had been so somber brightens and makes you clam up immediately from shyness. Warmth spread in your chest and you could feel your baby kick inside of you. To know that you were able to put such a smile on her face made you undeniably happy. A lowly creature such as yourself didn’t deserve to feel so happy. 

“Your Grace-” Pain pierces into your abdomen and you gasp sharply, fingers squeezing your cloth napkin. 

Her eyes widen in panic and she quickly rises to her feet. “(y/n)?” 

Breathing harshly you try and tell her that you’re fine, but another stab makes you cry. Daenerys immediately calls for help and somehow manages to get you onto her bed. Weakly you complain about how her sheets will be ruined by the end of it, but it falls on deaf ears. She’s 100% focused on delivering your baby. A flock of women and Missandei rush in with water and cloth. Daenerys refuses to leave your side, holding your hand the entire time.  
  
  
  


Even with your little girl in her arms, Daenerys continues to cry. You yourself had wept when Missandei put her in your arms; a pink, screaming, little thing. In Daenerys’ arms though she had quieted down. 

“She’s beautiful.” Dany whispers, truly in awe of the infant in her arms. You let her have her moment, knowing that she had been unable to have such a tender moment with her own child. Then you heard her whisper “Three heads. . .” 

“What?” 

“There’s three heads of the dragon. . .” She continues to murmur more so to herself. 

“Of your sigil?” As a gift she had given you a piece of cloth that had the sigil of House Targaryen stitched into it. A red three-headed dragon amidst black. 

“My ancestor Aegon the Conqueror flew to Westeros alongside his two sisters. That’s why our house has a three headed dragon to represent the three dragons that conquered Westeros. My own dragons adore you, (y/n).” 

You still weren’t following. What did dragons have to do with your baby? 

Eyes like that of amethyst turn back to you. Realizing what she had said out loud she blushes and hands you back your daughter. “Nevermind. I should leave mother and child to rest.” She gives you a weak smile and turns to leave. 

“Dany wait.” 

You shock even yourself when you use her nickname. 

“W-Won’t you lay with us? You’ve already seen how much my daughter loves you already. . . Just like I do. . .” 

Daenerys draws closer. Her violet eyes regarding you with complete love and adoration. She didn’t have to say it out loud, you could finally see it in her eyes. Her lips part then close, thinking better not to speak. Both of you knew there would be complications in your relationship. You’d work it out though when the time came. Right now though, you just wanted to be a happy family. 

She cuddles against you, her head comfortably against your’s as she gazed at your daughter. “What will you name her?” 

“I thought you could name her. It would be a great honor.” 

Daenerys smiles, her fingers brushing against your daughter’s cheek tilting her head so that her lips grazed the shell of your ear. “Rhaella.” 

You turn your head, lips mere inches away from her’s. “A lovely name.” 

She smiles and closes the gap, kissing you.


End file.
